happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Freezy
Not to be confused with Freezey or Freezer '''Freezy '''is a main character in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Character Bio Freezy is a cowardly aqua arctic fox that drinks ICEEs to calm down. She probably likes ICEEs because she used to live in a cold environment, like Alaska. She also always has brain freezes every time she drinks one. Freezy's favorite ICEE flavor is Blue Raspberry. She likes to throw snowballs in Winter at Spot and Waddles, her enemies. She is angry at them both, and will soon get revenge on them both, so one of them will never be safe again. Freezy can also be very smart. This reason is supproted in Brain Freezy, when she created her own ICEE store when Lifty and Shifty stole all of the ICEE flavors. Her intelligence leads her to be cautious, yet not paranoid or cowardous. She can also run very fast, possibly as fast as a cheetah. She seems to have a dark and evil persona, though she shows excitement and joy on occasion. She seems to have friends, though does not care for them. Because of this she is somewhat similar to Grafitiy. Relationship Between Puffy and Freezy A rumor circulated that Puffy may be a love interest of Freezy or vice versa. Episodes Starring Roles #Brain Freezy #This is Sparkle #Hot And Cold #Snow-Blinded #Icee What You See #Spice and Ice #As I Sneeze It Featuring Roles #All's Well That Doesn't end Well #Freezer Burn #Chill Out #Ice Pie #I Need a New Brain #Ice Try #Cold Flippers #The Eyes Have It #Frost-Bitten #Full Speed Ahead #Sand Over Some Place #Cold Kringle Appearances #Peak a Boo #That's Gonna Costume! #Fighting for the Present Deaths #Brain Freezy - Freezy commits suicide by letting all of the ICEE flavors seep into her brain. #All's Well That Doesn't End Well - Chokes to death on ICEEs. #Chill Out - Crushed by Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. #Ice Pie - Her neck bursts. #I Need a New Brain - Brain pops out. #Hot and Cold - Burns in lava. #Snow-Blinded - Gets frozen into an ice block and dies of low blood circulation. #Ice Try: Explodes. #That's Gonna Costume!: Beheaded, kicked to pieces. #Cold Flippers - Killed by frozen milk. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Dies from fright. #Icee What You See - Slips and cracks head. #The Eyes Have It - Eaten by Splendid. #Frost-Bitten - Head is bitten by Spot. #Sand Over Some Place - Flattened by a cactus. #As I Sneeze It - Killed by ice shard. Injuries #Freezer Burn - Gets popsicles impaled into her eyes. #Spice and Ice - Scalded in the face. #As I Sneeze It - Legs pinned down by ice shards. Kill count *Wooly - 1 ("Brain Freezy") *Fuddles - 1 ("Brain Freezy") *Mimi - 1 ("Brain Freezy") *Waddles - 1 ("Freezer Burn") *Ellie - 1 ("Full Speed Ahead") Trivia *The creator of Freezy once mentioned something about the name of Freezy's sister, which might be Arctic. *Freezy is the second character to commit suicide, after Petunia. Gallery File:Freezy.png|Early design Freezywallpaper.png Sparkle.png Icee you.png Spiceice.png Htffphotography.png|Exhausted at the desert. Pic3.png Isneezeit.png Category:Foxes Category:Blue Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10 Introductions Category:Characters